The Eye Of The Beholder
by iloveromance
Summary: Unwanted advice from Roz and an unexpected compliment give Daphne the courage to do something that she never dreamed she would do.


Daphne rolled her eyes as she sat across from Roz at Café Nervosa, listening to her friend give unwanted advice on how to get a man. She'd heard it all before. For the past month, Roz had been on her case almost constantly, hounding Daphne with questions about why she hadn't been out on a date or taken any interest in a man.

Daphne's reply was beginning to feel like a broken record. "I'm just taking a break, all right?"

And besides, there was certainly nothing wrong with taking a break from men. Women did that sort of thing all the time. And Daphne liked to think that doing so would make her stronger.

"Come on Daphne, that's just an excuse. What gives?"

"Roz, what are you saying?"

"It's true! I mean, come on, Daphne! Who does that?"

"Well…" Daphne wanted to explain further, but she knew that it was a moot point. Roz was just being… well, Roz.

"Look Daphne, I'm not trying to be cruel. But let's face it. People who say that looks aren't important are lying."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it from me. That crap about beauty being in the eye of the beholder is just that… Crap, all right? Everyone knows that men prefer women who look like supermodels."

Although Daphne would never admit it (out loud anyway) she knew that Roz was right. And the part about taking a break from men… well, that wasn't exactly truthful. In fact it wasn't true at all. If anything it was the complete opposite.

Try as she might, Daphne couldn't get a single man (any man, single or married!) to take even the slightest interest in her. And she was starting to realize that perhaps men were taking a break from her. Even when she'd gathered her courage and asked a few men out for coffee or drinks, she always received the same response:

 _No._

The answers were worded differently of course, but the message came through loud and clear. No one wanted her.

"Well that counts us out." she said, replying to Roz's comments. "We're certainly not supermodels."

"Tell me about it." Roz said glumly.

When she felt someone standing beside their table, Daphne turned and smiled at the sight of her friend. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Oh, hello Dr. Crane."

He smiled warmly and that small gesture brought a ray of light into an otherwise gloomy morning. "Hello, Daphne."

"What brings you here so early? It's not 10:30 yet."

He chuckled softly and she felt a sense of happiness to be sharing a "not-so secret" secret with her friend. For it was well known that Niles and Frasier met for coffee every weekday at 10:30.

"You're right Daphne. But I had a patient who needed to see me early. You see, it was a special circumstance. He-"

Daphne smiled and touched his arm. "It's all right. I know you can't talk about your patients. It was sweet of you to make a special arrangement to see your patient. I'm sure it was appreciated."

His eyes moved up and down as though taking in her appearance and suddenly she felt self-conscience about the way she was dressed so casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You look very beautiful today, Daphne."

Her face flushed at his words; the words that were so unexpected and she felt her eyes fill with tears that were also unexpected. Ignoring Roz, she took Niles' hand and squeezed gently. His skin was so soft; not at all like she expected his hand to feel. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you." He had no idea what his words meant to her, but truthfully they meant the world; especially after the conversation she'd had with Roz.

This time it was Niles who blushed. "Well, I-."

"Niles! Over here!"

They looked over to see Frasier waiving and motioning for Niles to join him at a table in the middle of the café and then turned to look at each other.

"Well, I should-."

"Of course." Daphne replied. Strangely she felt a pang of disappointment that he was leaving. But then she turned to Roz, unable to stop smiling.

"I'm afraid that your advice is wrong, Roz."

Roz, in turn, rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Daphne! It's just Niles! He-."

Daphne was on her feet in one fluid motion, ignoring Roz's voice calling her name. And before she realized what was happening, she was standing beside him, her heart beating like mad.

"Daphne, what brings you here?"

She smiled at her boss. "Hello Dr. Crane. Roz and I were just having coffee and I-." She could feel her heart thundering in her chest as her gaze moved to Niles. "Dr. Crane, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Frasier nodded. "Of course Daphne. What would you like to talk about?"

Her face reddened. She should have known that Frasier would assume that she wanted to talk to him. "A-actually I meant your brother."

Instantly Frasier's smile disappeared and he seemed disappointed. "Oh, well, all right. Take my seat, Daphne. I'll go and say hello to Roz."

"Actually, Dr. Crane, may I speak to you outside?"

Niles' eyebrows rose. "Oh… Of course." He rose to his feet and glanced at Frasier. "I'll be right back."

Daphne could hardly breathe as she followed Niles out of the cafe and they stood in front of the green and red awning in the cool, crisp fall air. They faced one another and she saw a worried look on his brow. Or perhaps the worry on his face was simply her imagination.

"Dr. Crane, I-." Suddenly she found herself at a loss for words. Oh, why was she feeling like this? She'd known Niles for years and she felt as though she knew him better than most. So why-

"Daphne, are you all right? I promise that whatever you say will remain between us. I won't tell another soul."

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. This was it. "Dr. Crane, if you're not busy tomorrow afternoon… Would you meet me for tea… o-or coffee? Or anything else. It doesn't have to be that. Just whatever you'd like. It's my treat and-."

Oh God, why was she stammering? She sounded completely daft! And he was looking at her with the strangest expression. Why had she even bothered asking? She knew bloody well what the answer would be.

"I-I'd love to."

She looked up, unable to believe what she was hearing. And suddenly she felt like crying. "Y-you would? I-I mean you will?"

"Of course I will." The grin on his face made him look like a little boy and she couldn't help but smile. "I would love to meet you for coffee, Daphne. That sounds absolutely wonderful. But I have a better idea. Instead of meeting at Nervosa, what if I stopped by Frasier's and picked you up?"

The ground beneath her seemed to sway and she grabbed his arm to steady herself. If he came to Frasier's to pick her up that would mean that their coffee meeting was not a meeting at all but rather… a date.

 _Oh my…_

"Unless you'd prefer to meet here."

"No! I-I mean… Yes… I-I mean… Yes, please… Come by your brother's and I'll be there… waiting for you. I-." She felt dizzy and disoriented, but she prayed that it wouldn't show. She was going on a date with her boss' brother. She'd waited so long for a man to take interest in her but she never dreamed….

"How does two o clock sound? I have a light patient load tomorrow and having coffee with you afterward will be a wonderful way to start the afternoon."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can hardly wait till tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow then."

Suddenly Daphne realized where she was. "I… should probably get back to Roz."

"Right and Frasier's probably wondering what's taking so long."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Crane. Goodbye."

He waved shyly. "Goodbye, Daphne."

When she returned to the café and occupied her seat next to Roz, she felt Roz glaring at her. "Thanks a lot for leaving me here alone Daphne. What was so damn important?

And what were you doing talking to Niles?"

Daphne smiled at Frasier's younger brother who was most likely holding a similar conversation with Frasier. And she knew that there was only one answer.

"Something that I should have done a long time ago, Roz."

As she sipped her tea and pretended to listen to Roz's story about her latest date, Daphne couldn't help stealing glances at Niles. She could hardly wait for their date to take place.

 _THE END_


End file.
